


Shaped Like a Friend

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drunkenness, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Susie's going away party is a smash, but Calvin has a special gift to share with her before she goes.





	Shaped Like a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Calvin was the last person to leave Susie’s going away party. This didn’t surprise her. She was in fact surprised by the fact that he wasn’t hanging upside-down from the rafters in his boxer shorts. 

She was cleaning off her end table and hoping that the Febreeze she’d squirted all over the couch would hide the leftover party smells before her parents came home. Just as she was dumping out the last bag of trash outside, he shouted her name and she turned toward him.

He was so lanky and long-haired; how had he managed to grow two heads taller than she was? And his hands were behind his back as he swayed on his feet, slightly tipsy from the cheap beer she’d bought.

He cleared his throat. “In the high-pressure world of college education,” he said formally, “every person needs someone to listen to them.” With ceremony he brought his hands forward – she half-expected to take a snowball to the mouth.

Instead, he was holding out his slightly battered stuffed tiger – who had become something of a school mascot thanks to Calvin’s imaginative cartooning for the school paper. Susie stared at it. “Oh,” she said.

“I thought it would be fair. You’re only going to be gone for six months, and I’ll see you at Thanksgiving. And I thought that Mister Bun could use a study buddy,” he said.

How did that manage to make complete sense? She blushed. Ugh, why was she blushing? “It’s the beer!” she yelled. 

He blinked at her. She laughed too loudly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sus,” he said, and strolled back over to his own house. His smile was far too knowing. 

She groaned and hugged the tiger to her chest. “Hey Hobbes,” she said. “You know how to keep secrets, don’t you?”

As she carried him back into the house, she could’ve sworn he’d bent his ragged ear in her direction.


End file.
